Taking Chances
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Three short drabbles to three different songs for the three Lucas brothers... And Macy. All posted. One-shot. Nick/Macy, Kevin/Macy, Joe/Macy.


_I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded or updated in a while. I feel like a failure. I know this isn't great but I needed something to write and these songs came on my shuffle. There's one Nick/Macy, one Kevin/Macy and then my lame attempt at a Joe/Macy. They're all part of this so it's only one chapter. No need to alert it. But I'd love if you'd drop a review! :D  
I don't own JONAS as of yet, but when I do you can be damned sure I'm signing it over to the people who really know how to write it. Ain't that right fellow Fanficers?  
Hope you're all having a wonderful 2010 so far and I hope this decade will be as kind to you as the last._

**Taking Chances.**

**A series of short-shot drabbles.**

**Mr Brightside.**

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine._

_Gotta be down, because I want it all._

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss…_

_It was only a kiss._

There was a reason Nick had barriers and walls built up around himself. His heart broke too easily. He may not look it, he may not seem it, he may not depict it, but Nick Lucas is fragile.

It's why he writes so many songs about love and about heartbreak. He knows it far too well.

He's not the smiliest or happiest of people but it's because he knows that it shows vulnerability. Something he tries his utmost to avoid.

And then this happened.

He started to become friends with this girl. A really sweet, really caring, really athletic, really beautiful girl.

And it all went downhill from there.

She was always talking to him and laughing with him and just being herself around him. Did she not see that he had fallen for that?

Evidently not, seeing as she was currently swapping spit with the biggest Lima Loser himself. Van Dyke.

Okay, so in actual fact, Van Dyke wasn't a bad guy. He was nice to her and he was funnier than Nick and he probably played sports better but… She was passing up a JONAS for _Van Dwonk_ for crying out loud.

Granted, she didn't exactly _know_ she was passing up a JONAS for Van Dwonk… But still…

Don't girls have that sensing thingy where they're just supposed to kind of… _know stuff_?

Was Macy's broken?

Nick shook his head and slammed his locked shut, abruptly turning away from the sickeningly sweet scene that was going to take place in front of Van Dwonk's locker at any moment.

He just couldn't look. It _killed_ him.

He knew full well that he was jealous, and he knew he was going to have to do something about it too.

He was going to write a song.

That would show her.

As he stormed off in the opposite direction to Macy and Van Dwonk a realisation hit him.

Unfortunately, so did the floor.

"Ow, crap." He muttered, picking himself up and praying that Macy didn't see that. He was always one to watch where he was going. Love was the only thing Nick Lucas fell for. Gravity meant nothing to him.

"Nick! Omigod, are you alright?" Macy came dashing to his side, leaving a very confused look Van Dwonk in mid kiss.

"I'm fine." Nick told her, brushing himself off.

"I'll see you later Mace!" Van Dwonk called over, giving Macy a large grin. Macy grinned back before turning to face Nick.

He suddenly remembered his realisation. It was that bounce, that… _brightness_ that both Van Dwonk and Macy shared, that Nick just didn't have the heart to possess that made Van Dwonk more _appealing_ (because let's not get over our heads with the word attractive) to Macy.

Whilst, all Nick had, where forced, sarcastic, small smiles. Even his genuine ones weren't as… _Kevin-like_ as Van Dwonk's. A proper Cheshire Cat-like grin was what had made (well, maybe not made but certainly helped) Macy fall for Van Dwonk and chose him over Nick.

Macy helped Nick up, their eyes locking for just as second before he pulled his hands from hers.

"Nick, are you sure you're alright?" She asked in a soft voice.

It angered Nick more that she obviously couldn't tell he had _literally_ fallen for her, so he furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"Just peachy, Mace. I'm Mr. Brightside." He told her through gritted teeth, before walking off.

* * *

**Clumsy.**

_You've got me trippin', stumbling,_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love._

She was _always_ falling for him. Every other day he'd say something she deemed "cute" and suddenly her eyes would roll back into her head and she'd hit the floor.

He became hyper-aware of the signs after the first few months. He knew when it was going to happen and he'd catch her. When she'd wake up she'd flutter her eyelashes, in a way only Macy could, his heart would beat faster and he'd greet her with "Fall for me again?" accompanied by a cheeky grin. She'd always answer with "I just wanted you to catch me." while throwing him a smile that made his, already abnormal heart rate, go into overdrive.

But as she got to know him more, as his 'JONAS Status' wore off, her fainting became less and less frequent and he found himself trying to come up with more and more ideas to make her deem him "faint worthy." Today, he'd finally cracked it. He knew _exactly_ how to make her faint.

"Macy!" He called from the stairway.

Macy turned from her locker and waved.

"Hi Kevin!" She called back to him.

He started walking towards her and she began talking animatedly to him about yesterday's game.

"Just before the buzzer for half time went Ella Bolton swooped in and stole the ball off Amy. East High were up two points at half time. Our coach was none to happy about that and she-"

Kevin grabbed the back of Macy's head and pulled her up into a kiss.

She muttered something against his lips before abruptly going limp in his arms.

Kevin sat both himself and Macy gently on the ground and waited patiently for her to wake up, ignoring the stares he was getting from other students and thanking God neither of his brothers or Stella was there to witness what he had just done.

Macy's eyelashes fluttered.

"Fall for me again?" He asked, cheekily.

"I just wanted you to catch me." She smiled back.

"Encore?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"You're the superstar." She told him. "I'd expect nothing less." She wove her fingers around the scarf he was wearing and tugged him down into another kiss.

* * *

**Love is a Battlefield.**

_We are young._

_Heartache to heartache -we stand._

_No promises, no demands._

_Love… Is a battlefield._

Joe slammed the front door shut before Macy opened it again. "Joe, look at me. Joe? JOE?!"

"What Macy?" He glared momentarily, before heading towards the fridge.

"Look at me."

Joe grabbed a jar of chocolate spread and turned to a drawer.

"Joe?"

Macy sat at the island across from where Joe was standing.

"I'm not going to leave so you might as well talk to me." She folded her arms.

Joe grabbed a spoon and slammed the drawer shut. He spun around to stare at Macy and, for the first time since he'd stormed past her in the school hallway (and all the way to the Firehouse), she noticed that Joe -Joe Lucas- was crying.

Macy bit her lip, not knowing if she should stay or go. She'd known Joe a year and a half and he'd never been one to even show that much emotion. He was betwixt Kevin and Nick when it came to emotions. Always happy like Kevin, never one to show strong feelings like Nick. Joe sighed and began trying to open the jar. Trying and failing.

"Stella.." He muttered, then cleared his throat. "Stella was…" He shut his eyes and took a breath. "I thought she loved me…" His eyes still remained shut and a solitary tear trickled down his left cheek.

"Joe, what happened?" Macy's brow furrowed.

Joe tried again to crack open the lid of the jar but to no avail.

"I went to surprise her. Ask her for dinner. But when I got to the sewing room I looked through the window in case she was busy and didn't need to be disturbed." He tried to open the jar again and slammed it onto the island when it refused once again to open.

"She was busy alright. Busy with Ashton Morgan."

"Morgan? From the football team?"

Joe barely nodded, glaring at the jar as though trying to open it with telekinesis.

"But that's impossible." Macy told him.

"Why?" He asked, not looking up from his staring competition with the jar.

"Because Ashton Morgan's seeing someone."

"Doesn't stop Stella." Joe muttered acidly.

Macy scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't be very happy with Morgan cheating on him with a girl."

Joe's head snapped up. "I don't understand… If he's… Then why?"

Macy shrugged. "Maybe they were just messing."

Joe's expression grew cold. "Macy, what I saw… It wasn't just messing."

"Talk to her." Macy told him.

"Do me a favour?" Joe asked, avoiding meeting Macy's eyes.

"Anything."

"Anything?" He asked, sceptically.

"Anything." She affirmed.

"Kiss me." He looked back up at her.

"W-what?" Macy pulled herself off the chair.

"You said anything." Joe told her, once again trying to open the jar.

"Joe, revenge isn't as sweet as they say it is."

"It would mean nothing Macy. I just need to feel as though I haven't just been played. Please?"

"But what if-"

"Please?" He asked, giving her a puppy-dog pout.

She sighed and walked over to him.

"One kiss, no refunds, no returns, no repeats. Got it?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He put the jar back on the island and nodded. "Got it." He told her, weaving his arms around her back and pulling her closer.

"And no trying to-" Macy was cut off by Joe's lips as he gave her a tender, passionate kiss that left her head spinning, her heart pounding and her legs feeling as though they were going to give way.

He broke from the kiss and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Macy didn't really know what to say so instead she grabbed the jar of chocolate spread and opened it with one swift move. She turned to the drawer and grabbed a spoon herself and they both ate straight from the jar in utter silence. After what seemed to be hours Macy finally opened her mouth to attempt to say something.

"Joe, about earlier… I think Stella-"

"She doesn't love me." He told Macy. "She never has. I tried to make myself believe it. I honestly thought she did for a while. But I realised something today Macy, I don't love her either. I wasn't crying because she hurt me, I was crying because I didn't understand why I felt nothing except relief. Relief that I wasn't the only one who wasn't really a part of the relationship. I was so sure I loved Stella but that was until I kissed you."

Macy eyes widened. "Joe, you can't be saying-"

"That I love you? That kissing you was the best decision I've ever made? Fine. I won't. I won't say anything."

Macy went to say something but was once again cut off by Joe kissing her.

Macy couldn't help but kiss him back and as she felt him smile into the kiss she was vaguely aware that on some level this was the worst possible mistake she'd ever made in her years. But right at that moment… She really didn't care.

* * *

_Yeah, so failed attempt at Joe/Macy, but I couldn't not include him. Even I'm not that mean.  
Hoping to beat my block soon.  
Hayley of Maggot Mocking. ;)_


End file.
